Baby Come Back
by Brooke6404
Summary: Massington-kinda One-shot character death. Massie's POV


**A/N: **my first post on FF let me know what you think! :) or :(

**Disclaimer: **i own NUH-THING just a huge fan :D

--

It's been one week. I haven't left the apartment, or even this bed except for bathroom breaks. I've hardly talked unless when necessary. Surprisingly I don't think I have stopped crying either. At first it was gut wrenching sobs. I couldn't get control. There have been more times than I can count when I couldn't breathe from the rush of tears. And as horrible as it seems during these times I wish I couldn't breathe, so I could be with him again. I'm so afraid that if I get up and live life again he really will be gone.

I guess I should explain further. One week ago the love of my life, my boyfriend, my fiancé, Derrick, died in a car crash. Some idiot ran a red light and rammed his car right into Derrick's driver side. The impact killed him. He was dead before the paramedics got there. I got a call from someone telling me to come to the hospital.

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there the doctors told me there had been an accident. The first people that popped into my head were my parents or Cam or Claire or anyone other than Derrick. He was my constant, my rock, there was no way it could have been him. My worst fears came true when the doctor said, "There was nothing we could do for Derrick." Right there I fell to the ground in the middle of the ER. I broke into sobs somehow thinking this was a cruel joke but knowing it wasn't. I was still crying but got the strength to call Claire to have her pick me up. Driving was not even a possible thought in my head. I didn't move until Claire and Cam came and picked me up while pulling me into a hug. I uttered two words before I couldn't control my tears and my throat locked, "Derrick's gone." As I was led from the hospital it was like when you are sitting in the park observing everyone around you. Watching someone else's life. I had no connection with the girl being led out of the hospital by her two best friends.

Everything went down hill from there. I know we could have been married by now. I would've had he said the word. But Derrick insisted we get stable in our lives and careers before marriage and kids. I agreed to it but not without a fight. So I started my design business and brought Claire to help handle business stuff. Then MC Design was born. Derrick became a pro soccer player like he always wanted and we were both happy. So _finally _Derrick proposed. He took me horse-back riding to this beautiful water fall where he had set up a picnic. After we ate he pulled out Champaign and started the whole "I love you more than the world" speech. I stopped him and asked where the ring was because my answer was obviously yes. That was two weeks ago.

Every weekday Derrick gets up at 5:00 AM and has a three hour work out. He was on his way home when he got hit. The thing is that about ten minutes before the accident I was going to call and ask him to get me some tampons. I chose not to because I know how much he hates to get them when I ask. I mean he always does but not without a "babe people think I'm a cross-dresser." I didn't need them; I could go get them if it came down to it. I mean it was supposed to come like two weeks ago but I've been really stressed from the new line that needs to come out soon. But still I feel like it's my fault he's gone. I could have called him and he would be right next to me.

I'm amazed at how many people have showed up in the past week. Aside from the obvious of course; Dylan, Plovert, Kristen, Kemp, Alicia, Josh. My parents keep calling. Claire and Cam practically live with me. Random people from work. The guys on the soccer team. Then people we haven't talked to in years like Carrie, Heather, Meena, and even Layne. There are a bunch of messages on the phone but I could care less. None of them are the voice I want to hear. However when the machine goes off the tears slow ever so slightly and a small smile graces my lips.

ANSWERING MACHINE

MASSIE: Hey it's Massie and Derrington…

DERRICK: Mass that is so childish, Derrington! What's wrong with Derrick?

MASSIE: I didn't make it up -giggle-

DERRICK: Fine then how's this, this is Mock and Derrington leave a message and we'll get back to you when we grow up. -Laugh-

MASSIE: ha ha I love it!

DERRICK: Then you'll love this!

MASSIE: Derrick what are you doing? Get away from me with that water! -screaming-

DERRICK: I thought you liked all this immaturity?

MASSIE: -laughing- not when it involves soaking me

DERRICK: oh sorry then -splash of water-

MASSIE: Ahhhh! You are so lucky I love you

DERRICK: Yeah I am! -KISSING-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

After hearing the answering machine I started thinking about the past. I've known Derrick my entire life. His parents and mine being really good friends. I didn't _get _to know him until 7th grade. Ten years ago. It seems like such a long time but I know it isn't. 22 is way too young to die. He'll never get to grow old or have kids. In the last week I have thought all about the future. Or what would have been the future. I sketched 7 different wedding dresses complete with bride's maid dresses, flower girl dresses and suits. I then thought of what happens after the wedding. I spent hours dreaming of what our kids would be like. No doubt the first would be a boy. Whatever gawd there was has to repay me for not having the older brother I always wanted. He would be a replica of Derrick. Right down to the adorable puppy dog eyes and smirk that seems to be permanently on his face. Next would be a girl. My Mini-me with amber eyes and glossy hair. Then another girl. She would be a mix with Derrick's blonde hair and my eyes, my button nose and his lips. Our perfect family. But that's not possible.

I suddenly feel the urge to be sick. Luckily my hair is already pulled back. My stomach continues to empty as Cam and Claire walk into the apartment. They both kneel beside me. Claire pulls the stray hair from my face while Cam rubs soothing circles on my back. Neither of them leave my side until Cam goes to get me sprite. They are giving each other knowing looks until I can't take it anymore. "Okay _what _do you know that I don't?" they give each other another look.

"Uh well," Cam begins, "when Derrick's mom got pregnant with his brother it was the same type of thing."

"What things?"

"She didn't have an appetite then she puked up her stomach."

"Mass," Claire cuts in, "How late are you?"

"Two weeks," I answer timidly.

"Cam stay with her I'll be right back."

She comes back 10 minutes later out of breath. Claire pushes me into the bathroom and closes the door. She hands me four tests.

"Why so many?" I ask.

"We have to be sure" she tells me with conviction.

I take all four tests. When the time comes I can't even look. I make Claire look because I am unable to. All four are positive. What am I supposed to do now?

"You sure worked your magic, Harrington." I say looking up. I can just see the smirk on his face. After thinking about I realize this baby isn't a bad thing. Derrick, leaving this world, sent a piece of himself back to me. Now the tears graced a smile, because I still felt unbelievably alone but I know he won't ever leave me by my self.

I get back into bed and fall asleep from the exhaustion of this insane twist in the plot. When I wake a few hours later I feel much better, as if someone is with me. Not just n my stomach. I could feel Derrick. Claire comes in to check on me, and tells me she has scheduled a doctor's appointment for two days from now. She finds me hardly listening to her. I was watching my favorite movie, The Notebook. She miles knowing it somehow always manages to make me feel better.

"Derrick never liked this movie" I say absent mindedly, "But he always watched it with me. And every time he tells me that we were ten times as romantic as Noah and Allie. And we defiantly don't fight as much. I always laughed when he said that but he didn't know I always secretly thought that too. He told me he would always come back to me. Ironic huh? But I bet he planned it. He's gone yet he sends himself back to me." Claire laughs a little,

"Only Derrick." then I laugh a little. Then a lot. Then I can't stop. The tears are now coming from laughing so hard. Claire is laughing too. We catch our breaths when Cam walks in.

"What's so funny?" He asks confused/.

"Nothing," I reply, "Absolutely nothing."

I feel so at peace in this moment, it's amazing. I can practically feel Derrick's arms around me. Later on Cam and Claire leave with strict directions to call if anything happened. I love them for caring so much when no one has asked them. For the first time in a week I have a full night's sleep. I can't help but feel it's because of Derrick.

MASSINGTON

I sit in an uncomfortable chair in the doctor's office waiting room with Claire. I finally get called into the office. The doctor walks in with a smile. I already like her.

"Hi I'm Doctor Fitzgerald but you can call me Kate." She says extending her hand.

I accept and reply, "Hello, I'm Massie this is my best friend Claire."

"Very nice to meet you. Okay so four pregnancy tests saying you are pregnant I'm going to take their words for it. Plus the symptoms seem to fit. Let's get you an ultrasound to see if we can find this baby."

She pulls out the machine. Kate puts the cool gel on my stomach. She starts moving the wand around. I heart a heartbeat and smile. There are two more heartbeats. Needless to say I am extremely confused.

"Interesting," Kate begins, "It seems you are pregnant with triplets. Congrats"

I gasp. I can't take care of three kids. Claire knows what I am thinking. "Cam and I will totally help." she reassures me by putting a hand on my shoulder letting me know she is there. These are the moments I am grateful my best friend knows me so well. I'm in shock. Kate takes some blood and does some other tests. Before I leave she tells me I'm about one and a half months pregnant. My due date is July 18th, Derrick's birthday. I have seven and a half months until all _three_ of them come. Three! I can't handle this.

I'm still in shock when Claire drops me off at home. I walk slowly into the kitchen and am about to start the coffee maker. Suddenly I remember I heard somewhere you aren't supposed to drink coffee when you are pregnant. I opt for water instead. I call my mom to tell her the news. She is so excited. Then I call Derrick's mom. She starts crying. I start crying too. We both cry for fifteen minutes, both with thought swimming around in our tears. She collects herself and reassures me this is a good thing.

"Am I supposed to feel guilty about being happy? Cause I do. Like it's wrong with Derrick gone." I confess to her.

She sighs and tells me, "it feels wrong now and you may feel guilty but if he were here he would be trying to make you laugh. So I guess it feels wrong now but one day you'll realize he would want you happy not mourning all the time."

We talk some more and then I hang up. I walk onto the back deck and lay on the hammock, out spot. I look up at the stars and find the brightest one. I convince myself that's Derrick.

I start talking, "I'm pregnant, with triplets. I'm scared. I don't know what to do without you. And I want you to be proud of me. I want to be the girl you love. But, the girl you love is stronger than this. I just don't know how to be strong with me so sad. Still if I keep going on with life it isn't like you will be gone for good. I mean I'll have _your _kids. I'll always be your Block your girl. And I've been thinking. Maybe I'll change my last name to Harrington like should be. What do you think?"

I think I see the star shine brighter. I'm taking that as a yes. Every night I continue to tell the star all about what is going on. I even show it the ultrasound picture. I know its Derrick, it has to be. I get my name changed so I am officially Massie Harrington. I slowly begin to pick up the pieces of my life, but not alone. I have Derrick with me. And Claire and Cam are the best friends ever. Each going to doctors appointments and helping me shop for the babies. I don't know if they are boys or girls or both. Derrick would want it to be a surprise.

I am now very pregnant, I'm pushing about nine months. Claire and Cam are now sleeping in the guest room in case I go into labor in the middle of the night.

I've been having really bad cramps all day but I keep pushing it aside. I can't push it aside now thought because I realize my water just broke. I yell at Cam and Claire and they run into the room. Cam runs to get my car while Claire helps me waddle to the elevators and out to the car.

MASSINGTON

After fourteen hours of labor on July 18th I have three new babies. The first like I always hoped was a boy. I decided to name him Landon Derrick Harrington, after his dad, and his dad's favorite name. Next was a little girl October Claire Harrington. I always loved the name October it was unique like mine. And I had to repay Claire and Cam somehow. I decided this and making them god parents three times on the same day was enough. Last out of the gate was Amber Star after my favorite star in the sky. I finally get to take them home after three days. When the four of us get home I take them out to the back porch and lay on the hammock. I hold Landon and October in both arms and have Amber on my chest.

I introduce them to Derrick. I look at the star and it flickers. I then feel two arms wrap around me. Maybe it was my imagination or maybe it's real, either was Derrick's with us like I always knew he would be. And in the form of three beautiful babies, Derrick has come back.

--

**A/N: **okay this started out super short but i couldn't stop writing! lol anyway thank you for taking the time to read and if you reviews thank also!

i'm really proud of how this turned out and i apoligize i have missed mistakes in grammar or spelling!


End file.
